


Patience In Chains

by DeepPerplexity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snapedom - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bound, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gender Neautral, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Master and Pet Roles, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Other, Ownership, Pleasure Torture, Sex, Smut, Submissive, Unrequited Love, gn, soft dominance, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepPerplexity/pseuds/DeepPerplexity
Summary: [More like prologue..]You had been his pet for five months, he had been your master and you both enjoyed the game. Yet your feelings grew for the dark and wicked man who commanded you in so many ways. This specific day he gives you something you have never gotten before from him and it forces you to climb higher than ever before…
Relationships: Master Snape x Pet You, Master Snape/Pet You, Severus Snape x GN Reader, Severus Snape/GN Reader, Snape x you, Snape/Reader, Snape/you, snape x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 39
Collections: Reader Insert, Snape and Reader Collection





	Patience In Chains

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: **So, this is different from everything else I’ve written so far - I like it and I had fun writing it. I hope you guys will enjoy it (ps. it’s still damn hard to write so as the reader can be male or female (have a male or female gender) or what you wish to identify with, but I am working on it! Hopefully, this meets your standards).****
> 
> ******Setting:** Severus Bedroom** **
> 
> ******ABBR.:** │(y/n) - Your Name│(y/l/n) - Your Last Name│(e/c) - Eye Colour│(s/s) - Skin Shade│** **

He was sipping tea, his eyes roved over you with a gleam of wickedness. The onyx colour was vibrantly clear and seemed to almost swirl. A chill travelled down your body as he took another leisurely slow sip from the cup. You panted, nearly whined as he gave you one of those little smirks. His eyebrow arched masterfully. You tugged on you restraints; they were unyielding. The ropes masterfully tied around your wrists and ankles. 

He chuckled softly, the sound filled your ears and made you shiver - from pleasure. He uncrossed and recrossed his legs so as to give you a hint of the bulge protruding underneath his tight black pants. It made you whimper. Your hands tugged yet again, you wanted to reach for him. Touch him, feel him, taste him. You wanted it all. 

“Now, (y/n), you know there is no need for that,” he said cooly with that raspy voice of his. A satisfied smirk crossed his lips for a short second.  
“You know that my knots do not yield, you know they do not get untied until you give me what I want.” His voice was a low growl, it felt as though it stroked you when it reached your body. You whimpered once more and could not help the tugging on your restraints that kept you in his bed, yet again. It only earned you a slight huff from him. 

He placed the little cup on the table beside his chair. It clinked softly and the chair groaned as he rose with elegance and grace. His frock coat tightly wrapped his body and all the little buttons were begging for you to unbutton them. Your fingers itched for the feel of them slipping through their respective holes. 

He strode towards you, slowly, with measured steps. Your puls quickened and your breathing became laboured as you struggle to get enough oxygen into your lungs. His eyes wandered up and down your body, pleasure etched on his face. You were sprawled on the massive four-poster bed. No pillows or covers in sight, only you, cotton sheets and black ropes. Your hands tied above your head, your arms stretched out. Your legs spread wide, each ankle tied to one of the two posters at the bottom of the bed. You were naked and spread wide before him as he stood by the foot of the bed. Fully clothed except for his bare feet. 

“Now, you know there is no need for tugging, you will be freed when I see fit, won’t you (y/n)?” You swallowed hard at his darkly voiced words. The wicked gleam fo his eyes intensified as he took two steps closer. You whimpered as his cold finger toughed the inside of your ankle, right below the rope.  
“Please,” you panted but he only hushed you.  
“You know the rules,” he said softly and you knew, you knew he would punish you for breaking them. For speaking when not being allowed to. 

He leaned down and kissed your hipbone while steadying himself with one hand on each side of you.  
“Disobedient today, aren’t we (y/n)?” You pressed your head into the mattress as his cold finger stroked your naked leg; from your ankle all the way up to your hip where he had kissed you only a moment ago. His finger kept going, up along your side, all the way to your collarbone. It made you whimper and shudder. The lightness of the touch his punishment for you. You hated and loved it. 

For five months it had been like this. For five months he had called upon you, for five months he had tied you to his bed only to touch and rule you. Five months of joyous torture. It had begun with a simple drunken night and had ended up being the most complicated thing. He had bound you, gaged you, kissed you, stroked you - given you infinite amounts of pleasure. Yet, he had never given you the chance to the same to him. 

For five months he had ruled your body and mind, for five months he had undressed you, tied you to his bed and done what he wished to you. And oh how you fucking loved it. His touch, his rough hands, the harsh words, the growling voice, the command and power that seeped from every fibre of his being. 

Yet, you had never seen his skin. You had never touched him, loved with him, felt him in you. He never allowed you to touch him, stroke him or kiss him. His lips never reached your face and his clothes never left his body. The body you yearned so desperately for. The skin you so desperately wanted to see and touch. The lips yous so desperately wanted to smash your own against. But that, that was not part of the deal. The deal you had not been aware of in the beginning. 

His cold hand brought you back to reality as he let it travel down your chest, over your (s/s) tummy and further. You shivered as he reached your groin and gave you a light stroke. His cold skin almost burned you. Burning ice. It was what ploughed through your head; he was burning ice. Lethal. Devastating. Cold destruction. 

“No daydreaming,” he growled as he stroked you yet again, over and over. You whimpered - the need to call his name nearly overwhelming. His soft touch was still a punishment. The was how it was; you broke the rules and he punished you with softness. Shallow strokes. Light licks. It was not what you wanted, what you needed, what your body craved from him. 

“Enough?” he asked, simply questioning if you were done breaking the rules. You nodded. Not wanting to break the rules with another word unless commanded to speak.  
“Good pet,” he said with a huff as he raised himself. Your hearts pounded harder as he stepped around the bed; he went for the chest a few steps away. You knew all too well what pleasures were hidden in there and the excitement you felt was almost numbing. 

He took his time selecting, humming in a murmur. When he turned back towards you he held - nothing. There was nothing in his hands and you felt disappointed. Until you saw his smile. It tugged at one of the corners of his mouth and it made you wary.  
“Master?” you asked and he arched his eyebrow again, you shut your mouth with such force your teeth hurt. He smirked and walked towards you. Each step powerful, measured. As if he had mastered the art of elegance. He had, you knew that. 

He placed one knee on the bed and the mattress shifted beneath you. He leaned in and kissed your neck, it forced your head back and you relished the feel of his tongue licking and lapping at your skin. It wasn’t soft, his tongue was pressing itself into your flesh and it felt divine.  
“Pet,” he murmured against your skin and sweat misted your skin from the arousal. His nickname for you, his word for you. 

“For you,” he said with praise in his voice and you were just about to break the rules by asking what as his rough hand found its way to your groin. He stroked and petted, from the top all the way down to your darker opening. It felt as though you would explode as his rough hand explored. The coolness of his skin against your heat. It made you whimper and whine. Your legs were tugging and the ropes around your ankles dug into your flesh. 

Then his hand left you for a second and you felt bereft, abandoned. But he was back instantly, and something across his palm vibrated softly. It tickled all the right spots and you moaned loudly with a ragged breath tearing through your throat. He tortured you with his rough hand, pressing and stroking harshly as the vibrations tickled you relentlessly. 

You were struggling, panting, whining, whimpering beneath his touch as his mouth pressed itself against your throat and he nibbled and bit your skin. The sensation vibrated through your entire body and magnified the sensations from his onslaught of your sex. You were shaking, your body ready to explode. But he didn’t give you permission. Tears trickled down your cheeks as you struggled with all your might to keep the climax at bay, to stay on the edge of the cliff without tipping over. 

“Wait, patience my pet,” he growled as you started to thrash and buckle, “patience,” he said yet again. His voice was too much, the low growling to deep. It spurred your climax on and you were tipping, tipping and tipping over the edge of the cliff. He knew it, he felt it. You knew he was all too aware of what he was doing to your body. It hurt, it strained, it pounded and all you wanted was release. Sweet release. 

“M-master, p-please,” you begged with a plea in your voice. He chuckled and you felt his smile against your skin.  
“Patience, pet, patience.” You nearly cried, you nearly screamed in frustration as the onslaught became too much. Hig rough hand harsh yet steady, the rhythm constant. You buckled and writhed beneath his touch as he started to pant in your ear. You knew then that he would give you your release any moment. 

You felt his movement change, it softened. You whimpered. He slowed, you whined. The vibration ended, you buckled. His cold skin left your heated sex and you writhed. The cliff had turned into a mountain and you wanted to be thrown from its peak.  
“M-master, master please, please I beg of you!” Your voice was hoarse, weak and muddled with a cry held back.  
“Pet,” he mumbled in that raspy voice, your eyes whirled around and found his bulge. You wetted your lips and the tears kept streaming form he pent up sensations running through you. 

He had never left you before. He had never withheld your climax before. Never had he tortured you in such a way. It hurt. Your body hurt and strained. You shook and sweat clung to you.  
“Pet,” he whispered before he rose from the bed, “you have been so patient…” His words were growled yet they were approving. You tugged at your bonds, furious with him for leaving you at such a time.  
“Please!” you pleaded, not caring about the rules anymore. You needed to get off desperately. 

He gave you a smile, his eyes went from wicked to - something else. There was a look you had never seen before in his eyes and it made your entire body tense up, which only further pushed you towards the climax as all your muscles strained.  
“Such patience, my pet,” he said and his hands rose towards his cravat. 

Your fingers went numb from the strain against the rope. You tried to gulp down air as he loosened the cravat and pulled it from around his neck. It revealed a glimpse of his throat and neck. Something in you purred with delight.  
“Suc, such patience,” he murmured again and the room reverberated with the sound of his voice paired with your heaving breathes, “worth a reward, I think.” 

He undid the top button of his frockcoat, slowly - ever so slowly. You quaked.  
“A reward of…” He kept undoing the buttons one by one until the frockcoat opened, “me…” If anyone had said it you would have laughed, it would have been corny. But when he said it, you shivered and writhed on the bed. He peeled off the fabric and stood beside you in his black pants and a white, long-sleeved shirt. It was unbuttoned at the top and you swallowed; hard. 

You wanted to beg for his touch, wanted to beg for his approval to touch him.  
“Do not get the wrong idea, pet,” he mused, “you are to be bound, to be ruled. I am not yours to do as you please with,” he mused on with such wicked delight in his onyx eyes as they met you (e/c) ones.  
“But you, are mine.” His words were final and it made your heart pound with delight and your stomach fluttered with joy. Your sex still pleading for him, his touch, your release. 

Severus unbuttoned his shirt with delicate care and shed the with fabric where he stood. You were silent, stunned. Never before had he shown himself in any way. Never had he divulged any form of his outside clothing. Yet he now stood there, half-naked. And it, was, glorious. Tears pricked your eyes yet again; from the strain, from the arousal but most of all from his revelation. 

“Now, pet,” he mused in a dark whisper, “let me give you what you want…” As he said the words your eyes widened, darkened. You wetted your lips and he stepped closer, placed himself between your legs and licked your neck, kissed your collarbone one after the other. His lips moved down, down, down. Over your heaving chest, he gave each nipple harsh lick before moving on as you writhed yet again beneath him. He kissed a line from your chest down to your groin and you tensed. Your climax still loomed unbearably close. Pulsed through you. Your pounding heart and racing pulse made you hot all over. 

“Such delicate taste,” he murmured as he gave your lower belly a single kiss before moving down to where you wanted him the most, where you needed him the most. Never before had he let his mouth travel so far down. Never before had he graced your aching sex with his lips and tongue. Never before had you felt such a lovely sensation. 

“Now, pet, you may speak as you need.” And those were the words of warning, the words of warning about what was to come. He only uttered those words to you when he was about to give you something ravishingly lovely. You tensed all over as his mouth set to work. Unprepared for the onslaught, the sensations, the heat and ferocity he devoured you. Prompted you, teased you. It was devilishly hellish and splendid. Splendid in so many ways that it took away everything else. 

You fumbled around at the peak of the mountain in total darkness as you rose higher and higher, standing on your tippy-toes as the storm claimed you. He claimed you. He grabbed you and threw you fo the mountain with such power that you fell for eternity as your climax claimed you. Caressed you like the wind, wet your skin like rain, cradled you like a heavy fog. You screamed his name, not his chosen title, his name. Not Master but Severus. 

You panted, writhed, buckled and shook as the climax crashed over you again and again, over and over. It seemed to never end, an endless fall of pure pleasure. You cried, you hollered his name as a wolf howled towards the full moon, you tugged against the bonds that held you and being unable to close your legs made the climax that much more intense. It rocked you to your core and you had to close your eyes shut to focus on the feeling. 

Hs cold hands deftly undid the ties, first around your ankles and then around your wrists. You were spent but all you could feel was the need to touch him. To feel his skin under the palms of your hands. So you reached for him. But was met with only empty air. You opened your eyes and he was no longer on the bed with you. No longer between your legs and you had missed the chance to touch his skin. That near-white, lovely skin was beyond your reach has he slipped his shirt back on. 

“Severus,” you said weakly, “please… I’ve-”  
“I know you have waited, your patience has been perfect,” he said dismissively and you recoiled from his words. Had you not given everything? Had you not bound yourself to him in every way you could? Had you not given up all other pleasures to be only his, to use as he wished? Had you not done everything he asked? 

You felt broken where you laid on the bed, spent and shaking. He seemed unruffled and as collected as always. As if it was a mere game, as you were a toy to be played with when he pleased only to be put back in a box when he was done. You felt used. Had you not come to love him these past months you would have walked away. 

Had you not loved him as you now did you would have hated his guts. You would have screamed and yelled. You would have left and never come back. But you loved him, the wicked man now fully dressed had captured your heart like none other had ever managed. He had you bound, the ropes he used was just a physical aspect of it and they meant nothing compared to the chains he shackled your heart with. 

“Severus, I-” you whimpered and he turned to look at you. It silenced you instantly. His onyx eyes swirled and danced, his lips tightly pressed together and his jaw was tensed. You wanted to tell him that you had fallen form him. That you loved him. That you were truly bound to him. You wanted to tell him how you longed for him, his touch and to touch him. Above all to give him pleasure like he countless times had done for you. 

“Please, let me do for you what you do for me. Please,” you pleaded as you tried to get up from bed but your body wouldnät obey. Your muscles were drained of power and you couldn’t manage to get off the bed; so you sat on its edge. He arched an eyebrow towards you yet said nothing. You felt it, you could feel - all the way into your bones - that he knew you were his. He knew you loved him. He knew. 

He stepped closer; oh so slowly he shortened the distance between you.  
“I am not as easy as you think,” he said with a harsh tone as he grabbed your chin and tilted your face so he could look at you.  
“I am not so easy to love as you wish,” he continued, “I am not one who loves.” You swallowed, hard. He searched your eyes and you willingly let him see it all. 

You both were still for a long moment, time seemed to slow as your breathing evened out slowly.  
“But I am, I am one who loves. For me, you are easy to love,” you said with a hoarse voice as you choked on your own need to cry for him. He huffed but you wouldn’t break the eye contact you had. You kept his gaze firmly in yours. Unyielding. Something change then. In him. His face softened ever so slightly. 

“You are a good pet,” he mused with a salacious grin, “and I will be your master for as long as I please.” His words were harsh, darkness coiled around him as if the shadows were his friends. Your stomach twisted, yet your heart kept pounding for him.  
“However,” he then said with a new voice, one you had not heard before, “you might find, with patience as you seem to have, that I can be more.” He gave your lips one, soft kiss and you felt as though you would combust right then and there. 

Never had his lips been anywhere on your face. It was one of the rules. Never had he gone above your jawline and never had your lips been anywhere on him - ever. Something in you shifted, melted and froze. The chains he had on your heart rattled and clinked as they solidified.  
“Patience, I have plenty of… For you, master.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is new for me, writing a fic based solely on the sexual aspect without the usual softness I see in Snape. My Severus is usually soft and sweet, loving and caring for his one and only you (so to speak). But I had this idea in my mind that he could be harsh yet adoring, dark and domineering yet still have a certain kind of softness to him. I hope I managed to make the idea justice ^^


End file.
